MGS2 Simulation: Infinite Money
by CreativeLiterature
Summary: Fourth in the MGS2 Simulation series. With experience under their belt, the five leaders seek to unlock all settings with use of a 'cheat'. Now they can buy all the weapons, special abilities and bonus characters they want. But little do they know that will scale the difficulty of each wave considerably higher...


**Please read the previous MGS simulations, ideally the first, to gain an idea of how these simulations function.** **Warning:** **Violent language and possible sex scenes to come.**

"Sweet!" Mike exclaimed. "Max. money. I'm so rich. I'm gonna buy everything - "

"You can't buy everything, dick," replied Clara, scoffing. "There's a limit, don't you see?"

"Aw, man," said Mike, ardor not dampened. "I'm getting the specials first!"

Zoe chewed her lip, Adam looked excited, Clara focused on making the right decision, Mike clicked madly at every new venture and Grace waited for everyone else to choose, not having any particular fancy other than for her friends to be happy.

"This is too easy," Zoe was of the opinion that the simulation was practically pointless if they were souped up from the word go. "I'm not doing it."

"It's not that bad," said Clara, neutrally. "I want to unlock Snake."

"It says we still have to accumulate points in-game, then we can unlock characters," Adam offered helpfully. Clara offered no comment, musing.

"Fine, then," she said, less than pleased.

Adam purchased the M191A11 pistol, survival knife and smoke grenades. For equipment, he bought the black sneaking suit. His special ability was CQC. With a limit of four personal bodyguards per leader, he chose four simple soldier bodyguards, to Mike's undisguised confusion.

Clara purchased the PSG1 sniper rifle, M4 assault rifle, silenced USP pistol with flashlight, SAA revolver and survival knife, along with frag, stun and smoke grenades. For equipment, she bought EVA's motorcycle jumpsuit, Pentazemin which steadied her aim, and thermal goggles to distinguish heat signatures. Her special ability was bullet deflection. She purchased four Tengu bodyguards.

Mike purchased with glee the RGB6 grenade launcher, the Stinger missile launcher, the NIKITA remote-controlled missile launcher, the SPAS-12 shotgun, the AK-74u assault rifle, the Makarov pistol and frag grenades. For equipment, he bought Kevlar body armor. His special ability was infinite ammo, a bandanna that he tied around his head which made him look like Snake, to Clara's displeasure. He purchased four Tengu bodyguards.

Zoe purchased the high-frequency blade, throwing knives that Vamp used and a survival knife. For equipment, she bought the ninja exoskeleton used by the Tengus. She left the stealth camo special ability for Grace. She purchased no bodyguards.

Grace purchased the M9 tranq pistol, lipstick gun and stun grenades, on Adam's advice, though Zoe assured her she'd be fine and that all this would be over soon. She purchased no equipment and bought the stealth camo as her special ability, and purchased four high-tech bodyguards before Clara could correct her in time.

"Idiot!" was Clara's dismissive reply.

"I didn't know, Clara!" Grace's mood grew sour.

* * *

With the max amount of money allowed to spend on the Big Shell, the improvements were huge. Gun cameras and Gun Cyphers replaced ordinary surveillance cameras and Cyphers, respectively; all strut and shell soldiers were upgraded to high-tech soldiers; and all soldiers' and bodyguards' loyalties were set at samurai-max. Short of a nuclear fallout or pulling the plug, all hope was lost for the enemy AI.

"Awesome," smirked Mike. "Let's begin this shit-show!"

Clara

The Harrier arrived on the helipad, with the three Tengus atop leaping down as the fourth in the pilot seat opened the cockpit, so that Clara could stand to survey the few high-tech soldiers posted to guard the helipad, too professional to abandon their posts but loyal enough to give a moment's reprieve to salute in acquiescence and cheer, "Hikari!"

Clara was impressed by the turnout but didn't show it. Already she was buckling under the weight of her increased weapon load, and detached the sniper rifle across her back to hand it to a Tengu who leapt to her side.

"Take this to Strut F," she gritted her teeth, underestimating her strength. "Put it somewhere safe."

"Yes, mistress," the Tengu bowed and disappeared with a somersault leap into the air as he darted forth.

Crowded by her three Tengus who matched her pace, Clara let the M4 strapped to her chest hang loosely upon the tan jumpsuit which EVA had worn, retrieving the SAA from her side and twirling it in her hands. She studied the engraving and holstered it once more.

Coming upon the staircase which looked out upon the EF connecting bridge, she placed her hands on the railing and glanced about the peaceful, sunset sky as seagulls mewed and the ocean water stilled but for the shifting of the oil bridge below.

Her Tengus moved in expert formation; she was practically unaware of their presence as they scouted ahead, behind and beside her for threats. She descended the staircase, feeling bored and a little parched, entering Strut E Packing Room, headed for Strut C.

The machine sounds did not bother her now as they had before, and she paid little notice to the high-tech soldiers who patrolled the physical maze, glancing around corners, peeking in alcoves and checking spots she hadn't thought to investigate before where enemies might hide.

 _This is too easy_ , Clara thought to herself. _Snake is only one round away._

Mike

Mike was gleeful with delight, but immediately buckled underneath the weight of all his weapons. He was glad to have spawned in Strut F, as he handed off the NIKITA, Stinger and AK-74u to one of his bodyguard Tengus who bowed and put it securely in one of the rooms.

"Hey!" Mike noticed a Tengu who was not part of his team come into view. "Who are you?"

"I am a Tengu with Hikari's unit," the Tengu bowed.

"We can vouch for him," intoned the four Tengus who guarded Mike protectively. "He has our digital signature."

Mike grumbled an assent. "What do you want, anyway?"

"I am carrying out my mistress' orders," replied the Tengu, turning away to enter a different storage unit. Mike noticed the PSG1 in his hands and made no comment.

"Let's go, boys," Mike jerked his head to indicate his Tengus should follow, and all four of them shadowed him protectively in an elite formation, while high-tech soldiers swarmed the strut. He didn't try to suppress a gleeful whoop.

"Bring it on! We'll kill those fuckers," said Mike, as he exited Strut F onto the EF connecting bridge.

The sunlight shone strong. He glanced up to the helipad, seeing nobody there. With his SPAS-12 shotgun strapped to his Kevlar-attired chest and RGB6 grenade launcher in his hands, he felt supremely powerful.

"I want to fuck someone," he turned on his Tengus with a malicious intent they did not register. "Which of these guards are women?"

"They are all men, sir," replied the Tengu.

Adam

Having cleared Strut A to his satisfaction, Adam descended the elevator to Strut A Deep Sea Dock and stepped off, surrounded by his four BDU soldier bodyguards. They were inexpert in comparison to the high-tech soldiers who patrolled Strut A and certainly no match for the Tengus who fiercely guarded Clara and Mike, but Adam felt he could trust these regular Joes with their patriotism and for what they lacked in combat, he could amply provide. His brain was alive with hundreds of CQC maneuvers, many of which he yearned to try out. Otherwise, he had a M191A11 pistol, survival knife and smoke grenades as his backup arsenal.

In the Deep Sea Dock, Adam met one high-tech soldier in the packing room who nodded briefly with "Leader" before continuing to clear the room, too focused on his patrol to stop.

"You two, stay here," Adam ordered two of his bodyguards.

"But, sir - "

"No buts," Adam was patient, expecting their remonstrations. "Guard the elevator for me. I won't be a moment."

The two bodyguards who stayed rushed after their leader with newfound pride. Adam twisted open the watertight door and entered the submarine area, catching the subservient nod from a high-tech soldier who patrolled around the pool.

"What if I was an enemy?" Adam smirked.

"My comrade in the other room alerted me you were on your way, leader," said the high-tech soldier, uncomfortable with having to stop, and continuing to inspect the hidey holes in the room.

Adam turned to one of his bodyguards, who held an AK-74u rifle. "Close the door."

As the sounds of squeaking watertight door commenced, Adam perused the three lockers which stood ajar and empty, then announced,

"I'd like to try out my CQC skills on you."

His attention was upon his two bodyguards, who gaped open mouthed. Both had scout knives at their chests and knew some melee defence, but knew their leader was the best, though they had yet to witness it.

"Sir - "

"No excuses," Adam holstered his pistol and knife, readying his fists as he had never done before. "If you land a punch, I'll have you some better lunch than rations and instant noodles."

At this, the bodyguard soldier brightened and nodded, preparing himself to strike.

"This is not a test," reminded Adam. "I won't have half-fights - "

Adam caught himself in time to dodge the savage kick dealt by his bodyguard soldier, taking the man's arm and disabling him in the chest, winding him, then tossing him to the ground effortlessly. Amazed with his skills, Adam flexed his fingers then ducked instinctively, grabbing the fist from behind from his second bodyguard soldier and lashing out with a kick where he crashed into the watertight door opposite, staggered and out of breath.

Wheezing, the first bodyguard tried to stand, drawing his knife.

"If I win," smiled the soldier, his Russian accent coming through. "Hot showers for a week!"

"Deal," smiled Adam, realising in the same instance that both soldiers leapt forth at the same time.

He tore out of the way, where they crashed into one another with comedic results, and Adam bashed their two heads together so that they lay unconscious upon the ground. Adam laughed, noticing the high-tech soldier remained quiet as he climbed the steps and surveyed the scene.

"With your permission, sir…"

"You'd abandon your duty?" Adam asked frostily, but smiled. "Go on, then. Same terms as before. But I expect - "

Adam moved aside on instinct, feeling the heat of the tackle and seeing his head reflected in the dome helmet as he tugged upon the soldier's arm, wringing it back so that the high-tech soldier yelled, and Adam drew his own knife and brought it to the soldier's neck.

"Too bad," smiled Adam, releasing the soldier with a shove where he stumbled and fell over the unconscious corpses of the two bodyguards.

The watertight door began to open, and Adam froze, wondering about the ludicrosity of it all when his remaining two bodyguards entered, in horror for the scene that met their eyes.

"Sir! What happened?"

"I took them down," Adam replied. "No hot showers for you guys."

"Aw," replied his soldiers, looking upon the carnage with pity.

Zoe

Zoe entered Strut C, noticing at one end of the hallway the high-tech soldier who nodded briefly and offered a quick "Blade" before continuing on his patrol. Zoe entered the women's bathroom, where she glanced at herself in the mirror and smiled to herself, enjoying the flex of her muscles that her exoskeleton afforded her. It covered her whole body and her face through a shield that could be detracted at will. Strapped to her back was the holster for her sword, which she held in her hand as easily as a twig and with the strength of crushing a bug with a stone.

On her belt were several throwing knives which she had used to kill seagulls with unerring accuracy on the BC connecting bridge, but foolishly remembered they wouldn't spawn more until they arrived from Strut F.

Zoe emerged from a cubicle and washed her hands, shielding her face within the exoskeleton and passing the high-tech soldier in the corridor before noticing that a Tengu stood guard to the entrance to the rec room.

"Who are you?" Zoe demanded.

"I am a bodyguard with Hikari's unit," replied the Tengu. "My comrade and I have secured the premises while our leader has lunch."

Zoe noticed another Tengu standing guard at the door to the kitchen down the hallway.

"I'm coming in," Zoe surged forward as the Tengu leapt to the side as though scalded with hot water, and the electronic door slid safely shut behind her.

Glancing about the break room, Zoe noticed Clara about to sit down at one of the tables, stirring her instant noodles with a spoon, absent minded and bored as she asked,

"What are you doing here?"

Zoe watched Clara slurp her noodles with mute abandon. Nearby were two of Clara's bodyguard Tengus, as still as gargoyles with their hands at their sides, for their P90 rifles and swords were within easy reach.

Zoe sat down opposite Clara after heating up her own bowl of instant noodles, admitting she felt safer now that the Big Shell felt as impregnable as Fort Knox. The high-tech soldier who patrolled the kitchen might have been looking for ants he was so finicky.

"Why didn't you get any bodyguards?" asked Clara, not particularly interested.

Zoe shrugged. "I might get some next round."

Clara leant back in her chair. The tan jumpsuit she wore was unzipped low enough to reveal she was not a man. "I wish Snake were here."

"Snake?" Zoe made a moue of disdain. "He's not my type at all."

Grace

Grace lay on the sofa in B1's break room, reading one of the magazines she had chosen from the display beside her, paging through glossy model ads and automobile insurance.

Her four high-tech bodyguards made a crowd in the small room, distinct from the similar soldiers who patrolled the corridors outside with a gold armband and medal on their chests.

"Come on, sit down," Grace insisted, who had never felt more relaxed in this simulation.

"I'll stand, miss," repeated the high-tech guard, whose stoic loyalty was shared by his comrades that they could no sooner relax while on duty than commit treason.

"Ugh," Grace sighed with frustration. She enjoyed the company but found their dome-head armor annoying to look at, like futuristic drone soldiers. "This is the break room, ya know."

But her bodyguards did not reply.

Bored, Grace looked at the M9 pistol and accidentally discharged the magazine. Unconcerned, she bent to pick it up and slotted it in, placing it on the coffee table. Her bodyguards made not one peep.

Next she retrieved her lipstick, which she strained to remember was actually loaded with a bullet. A discreet catch on the side, when pulled, would fire the lipstick gun.

She carefully applied the cover which prevented the mechanism from accidentally firing, replaced it in her pocket and appraised her stealth camo. It was a small device, and with a flick of a switch she disappeared into refractions of light, invisible to the naked eye but not muffling sound by any means.

Dispirited, Grace stood up and left her magazines spread out across the coffee table and couch, heading out of the break room as her high-tech bodyguards spread out in formation, heads held high against their identical ilk who patrolled the corridors but only meaningful glances were shared.

Grace approached the retinal scanner and peered into the electronic display, which scanned her eyes and granted her access to the conference room inside. Cleared of tables stacked against the walls, the best that money could buy was right here in this room in luxurious accommodations and furnishings, at least what could be expected from military procurement.

Five fleece-lined sleeping bags were spread out in the middle of the large room, accompanied by feather pillows and personal detritus such as toothbrushes, hair combs and soap. Grace walked down the stairs, unaware as she descended that one of her Tengu bodyguards stayed posted at the door atop; two flanked her either from front or back, while the fourth had leapt from the balcony to clear and survey the floor below.

"I'm going to the toilet," Grace announced unnecessarily, scurrying across the room but groaning with discomfort when one of the Tengus insisted he clear it first. "It's only one cubicle," Grace remarked, sighing with relief when the Tengu emerged with a nod, and Grace slid the door closed but not locked.

Adam

From within the depths of Strut A Deep Sea Dock, the elevator rose into bright sunlight and Adam stepped off, surrounded by his four BDU soldiers, brandishing AK rifles. Across the way near the guard rail where the sun shone strongest, a high-tech soldier was posted and nodded with a "Leader" as Adam walked by, entering Strut A.

Down the stairs and into the small office cubicle, another high-tech guard passed him by as Adam glanced up at the surveillance network, where camera feeds showed him what the gun cameras posted at strategic intervals around the Big Shell saw.

"Let me know if the enemy appears," Adam ordered to the high-tech guard, crossing onto the AB connecting bridge.

Here there were two high-tech soldiers patrolling the bridge. Adam crossed easily, entered Strut B and noticed the quiet calm in the strut other than the high-tech soldiers' boots on metal grates. Further inside the inner chamber were metal grilles within which were electrical units diverting power to all buildings in the Big Shell.

"Leader," nodded the three high-tech soldiers who patrolled this strut.

Adam was satisfied with the performance of the soldiers so far, as he emerged onto the BC connecting bridge which forked into either Strut C or the Shell 1 Core. Adam continued on into Strut C, calm settling into his mind from the clean tiles which stretched into a corridor midway between the segregated men's and women's toilets, and patrolled by a single high-tech soldier who swept the corners with his rifle.

"Are we going on break, leader?" asked one of Adam's bodyguard BDU soldiers.

"No," Adam turned his gaze on the soldier. "We're still on the first wave. Why would you ask such a thing?"

His three companions turned fiery gazes on their comrade for his shameful outburst. Even the high-tech soldier paused momentarily in his sweep of the corridor.

"I want to use the bathroom first," Adam headed towards the men's room. "You four wait here."

"Huh?" they stood still, stunned.

"You. Wait. Here," Adam advised, before walking into the men's room and noticing both the cubicle doors ajar and empty within, before he stood at the urinal, glancing back with unease to make sure his soldiers had not breached his orders.

When he had finished, he washed his hands in the sink and appraised his CQC combat uniform, complete with survival knife sheathed at his chest, M191A11 holstered at his side and smoke grenades on his belt. He emerged to spot his soldiers changing from a relaxed posture into one stiffened by command, and Adam ignored their slouching as he made his way down the corridor and into the mess hall, which was empty.

He walked across the room and past the node, through the swinging turnstiles and into the kitchen where another high-tech soldier was present and found the supply cupboard stocked full with instant noodles and rations. He chose one of each and heated them in separate microwaves, as he would later find out the rations tasted like cardboard but the instant noodles were rather nice.

Clara

By now, Clara was bored as she strolled Strut F Warehouse, wondering when the first wave was going to hit. Her Tengus flanked her with precision while the high-tech soldiers patrolled the corridors, and when her codec rang she answered in a dry, dull tone,

"What?"

"It's me," came Zoe's undisguised briskness. "There's four Kasatka incoming ASAP."

"What?" Clara turned to one of her Tengus. "Get my PSG1."

"Yes, mistress," the Tengu bowed and disappeared in a split-second.

" - Clara," Zoe repeated impatiently. "You need Mike's Stinger. He's over in Strut D and won't get it in time."

"Right," Clara nodded. "I'll meet you on top of Strut E helipad."

"I'm not going there," Zoe scoffed. "I'm making sure none of the wounded crawl up the oil fence. You and Mike take care of topside."

"OK," said Clara. "What about Adam and Grace?"

"I've told Grace to stay in Shell 1 Core and monitor things from B2 computer room. Adam I've told to go down to Strut A Deep Sea Dock and make sure nobody comes in from underwater."

 _Good thinking_ , Clara conceded. "Alright. Hikari, out."

Clara noticed the Tengu who approached with her PSG1.

"I'll take that," Clara took it from him as though accepting a vassal's sword. "Find which one of these rooms has Mike's Stinger in it and bring it to me."

"Yes, mistress," bowed the same Tengu, before departing.

Clara exited Strut F, emerging onto the EF connecting bridge where she squinted against the sunlight and saw four black specks in the sky around her, converging on all positions like the four points of a compass. As she ran towards Strut E, she called Grace on her codec.

"Hi, Clara - "

"Order the soldiers from Strut A to go on the roof and take out the helicopters with rifle fire," Clara ordered brusquely. "The choppers are coming from all angles."

"OK, B - " Grace was cut off as Clara disconnected.

Mike

Mike entered Strut D, his three Tengus flanking him while his fourth was sent to fetch his Stinger. He brandished his RGB6 while the high-tech soldiers stood to full alert, and just as he reached the staircase leading to the other side, he saw the door to the EF connecting bridge open and Clara ran in, hair blowing wildly as her four Tengus flanked her securely.

"What is your Tengu doing with my Stinger?" Mike demanded, puce, as he saw Clara holding her PSG1 with her M4 strapped to her chest, while one of her Tengus carried the bulky weight of the surface-to-air missile launcher.

"You took too long, dick," Clara scowled, gesturing for her Tengus to follow. "Come on. We don't have any time to waste."

"We'll win," said Mike with utmost confidence. "With our Tengoons."

"Tengus," Clara corrected him, scoffing.

Out into the bright sunlight and fresh air, Mike kept up with his sister's pace, as both siblings' bodyguard units leapt here and there to secure the areas they were about to reach and confirm it was safe to proceed. Their reflexes were lightning-quick, aiming P90s or wielding blades in their capable, gloved hands.

As Mike ascended the staircase and glimpsed the Kasatkas come into view, his fourth and missing Tengu sprang upon the unit to his surprise, empty handed but for his drawn sword.

"I come without your weapon, master," bowed the Tengu in shame. "The soldiers there tell me - "

"Clara took it, fool," Mike cursed, turning to Clara. "HEY! Tell your Tengu to give me back my Stinger!"

Clara paused for only a second, then readied her PSG1. "Fine." Her Tengu handed Mike the Stinger and gleefully, he practised aiming as the Kasatkas came into fuller view. Around them, the high-tech soldiers who patrolled the helipad aimed their rifles to provide assistance.

"Fire!" yelled Mike gleefully, locking onto one of the Kasatkas and firing a rocket.

"Shoot them down!" Clara ordered, as her Tengus opened P90 fire, as did the high-tech soldiers their rifle fire. She aimed the scope to her eye, aiming for the pilot as she fired, but missing, her bullet glancing off the Kasatka's outer metal armor. Only moments later, Mike's missile collided with that particular Kasatka and the aircraft exploded, going down in a fiery ball of smoke and fumes.

"Yeah!" Mike cheered, the infinite bandanna he wore around his forehead instantly reloading the Stinger with another missile. He turned to find the remaining Kasatkas hot on their location. "This is easy shit!"

Under the combined rifle fire of the Tengus and high-tech soldiers, another Kasatka went screeching down into the sea. The third Kasatka was hovering above Strut A, deploying marines by rope who fell in screams under the rifle fire of the high-tech soldiers who fired from underneath. Smoking and damaged, the third Kasatka barely managed to retreat before Mike's fired missile took it down.

"Yeeeeah!" Mike cheered, aiming his Stinger. "There's the last one!"

Clara focused her sniper rifle on the fourth Kasatka, which was hovering over the BC connecting bridge and deploying marines by rope. She aimed for the pilot and missed, but landed a hit on one of the marines who fell screaming into the brink below.

Zoe

As the Kasatkas fell easily under the combined onslaught of Tengus and high-tech soldiers, with help from Clara's sniper fire and ultimately due to Mike's Stinger efforts, Zoe emerged onto the BC connecting bridge to witness the fourth and final Kasatka hovering overhead, Marines rappelling down by rope but for one, killed by rifle fire, writhed in mid-air before disappearing into the ocean below.

Zoe activated her exoskeleton, drawing her sword and easily deflecting the bullets shot forth from the soldier stationed in the Kasatka providing cover fire. Her body felt as light as a feather, her movements quick and fluid as she leapt like a Tengu across to where the Marines had landed in the middle of the bridge.

Her sword cut like a hot-iron scythe through the screaming Marines, seeing time pass so quickly for her alone as she darted evasively and struck with precision, the Marine corpses bloodied and spread out, hanging over the guard rail or split in two.

Above, Zoe felt the flames and heard the Kasatka exploding, Mike's mocking laughter from afar as she leapt out of the way, while the Kasatka plummeted into the ocean below.

Zoe's quick reflexes alerted her to the lone Marine who remained on the bridge, out of breath and truly terrified at the sight which he beheld.

"Aaaah!" came his fraught, panicked cry, as he aimed his rifle and pulled the trigger.

Zoe felt like nothing human as she anticipated every muscle movement in the Marine's body, cutting the bullets which came close one by one and leaping behind him, only to tap him on the shoulder and punch him out cold when he could barely turn.

"I've taken out the targets," Zoe pressed her finger to her ear, where her codec transmitted to the four other leaders.

"All Kasatkas are down - " came Clara's voice.

"Thanks to me!" Mike whooped. "You owe me your lives."

"Yeah, right," Clara scoffed.

"What about you, Adam?" Zoe asked.

"The high-tech soldiers in the Strut A Deep Sea Dock had already got to the intruders before they could surface," Adam replied. "Their bodies are floating in the submarine pool."

"I told you there'd be alternative entry points," Zoe assumed a superior tone. Their nanos were interrupted by a brief coded message informing them that the first wave was over.

"Awesome! I'm buying more stuff!" exclaimed Mike.

Now that the first wave had ended, the purchase screen popped up during the interval before they could spend a few hours off duty. Although their funds were at the max, points were nonetheless distributed to Mike who caused the most casualties, followed by Zoe's sword action, then Clara, Adam and Grace.

Adam upgraded his four BDU soldiers to four high-tech soldiers, distinguishable by gold armbands and chest medals. His unlocked character was Vamp, whom he purchased with anticipation. Vamp could dodge bullets, regenerate from non-fatal wounds, and used throwing knives and a hunting knife.

Clara's only purchase was her character unlock, Solid Snake. She eagerly anticipated his arrival, in the fights to come and to spend time with the infamous veteran. Snake provided valuable intel and cover from fire, with his M4 carbine and USP pistol.

Mike's character unlock was Fortune, and he had already devised several stratagems to entice her into bed. Fortune came with her devastating rail gun and was impervious to both bullets and grenades.

Zoe scrolled through the character unlocks with some doubt, pausing when she reached Olga. Olga was a Russian mercenary well-versed in evasion and warfare, carried a Makarov pistol and utilised the Cyborg Ninja exoskeleton with complementary sword for an extra fee. Zoe paid the price and counted Olga/Cyborg Ninja as a potential ally.

Grace initially selected Raiden, but upon Mike's disagreements and Clara complaining she couldn't have distractions with Snake unlocked, she chose Emma. Emma would be stationed in the B2 computer room, providing up-to-date intel on all goings-on throughout the Big Shell, thus relieving the leaders of any obligation to perform administrative tasks. She forgot to upgrade her four high-tech soldiers to Tengus.

Adam

Adam spawned atop Strut A, looking out onto the sunset. It was barely visible as the night breeze began to chill and stars peeked out and the sky began to grow dark.

"You are the leader of this unit?" came a cold voice behind him.

Startled, Adam turned to see Vamp nearby, wearing a long trenchcoat with pale skin and dark hair framing his face. He looked frightening and at ease despite the four high-tech soldiers who lowered their rifles after ascertaining Vamp's rank.

"I'm one of the leaders," Adam gulped nervously, feeling pinpricks of fear add to the goosebumps prickling his skin. "Me, Clara, Mike, Grace and Zoe."

"Ah," Vamp breathed, turning to the elevator. "It has been a long time since I have seen the Big Shell. Shall we get to know each other better?"

Adam's heart stilled. Playing the game was one thing, fighting in the simulation was certainly no easy feat and representative of the totality of warfare, but here was this fictionalised character, in flesh and blood, with a darkly suggestive tone and dangerous lilt to his expression.

"Sure," Adam complied, getting on the elevator beside Vamp, who hissed at the four high-tech soldiers who surrounded them.

"Leave us," Vamp demanded, but the high-tech soldiers looked stoutly to their leader for orders.

Adam glanced up at Vamp, nodding. Reluctantly, the bodyguard unit moved away from the elevator.

"Take your break now," said Adam, as the elevator began to descend, and his voice was dim within the hollow depths of the passage.

Adam waited with bated breath beside Vamp as the sunset light filtered through the outer metal grates which comprised the elevator grates, then suffocated into darkness and Adam's heavy breathing was comparison to Vamp who stood so still he might not be alive. Adam jumped when a clank set the elevator in place, the grilles slid apart and revealed the light of the packing room. Vamp walked out and Adam obediently followed. A high-tech soldier nodded to the two of them, but Vamp moved on.

"I've heard you can dodge bullets," Adam attempted to make small talk, as they moved through the electronic door and into the narrow connecting passageway towards the submarine room.

"That is correct…" replied Vamp, as he twisted the handle of the watertight door with ease and pushed it open. Further in he walked, paying no attention to the high-tech soldier who bid them a salute. "Leave us."

Adam turned to the high-tech soldier who remained hesitant, and nodded. The high-tech soldier departed, but not before Vamp demanded, "Close the door behind you."

Vamp waited, still like a statue until the watertight door had been securely closed in place. Adam watched him as he walked down the steps, approached the submarine bay and walked on the water like he was Jesus reborn. He turned to Adam.

"Try to shoot me."

Startled, Adam replied, "What?"

"Let's not play games," Vamp hissed. "You want to try out your skills. I want to see how good you are. Now!"

Adam hesitated, then drew his M191A11 pistol. Vamp danced lightly in place.

"I won't ask again," Vamp flicked his wrist with casual insouciance, the throwing knife barely registering in Adam's mind as he ducked to avoid it, but felt the sharp pain in his cheek as blood splattered the grilles.

Enraged, Adam aimed and fired but Vamp dodged all twelve bullets, bowing in mock salute as Adam reached for a magazine clip, ejecting the spent round and loading in the fresh one.

"Try again," hissed Vamp, suddenly leaping into the air.

Adam's gun tracked his movement but already he registered it was too late - he felt Vamp's cold, clammy hand on his neck and instinctively recoiled, ducking to avoid the kick that Vamp dealt him and savagely thrusting upwards with his free hand to drive Vamp into the wall. But though Adam knew tactics, Vamp was superior in speed.

Vamp escaped Adam's grasp, tripped him from behind and held a knife to his throat, as Adam drew his pistol and aimed it at Vamp's chest.

"Not bad…" Vamp stood like a water dancer, offering his hand to Adam, who reluctantly took it. Suddenly, Vamp pulled Adam into a close embrace and he could feel Vamp's cold breath, stinking of death, his pupils dancing with amusement.

"Get away from me," Adam tore out of his grasp, hatred filling his bone and body like never before. He was insulted when Vamp began to laugh, deep and eerie. "What?"

"This anger…" Vamp tightened his grip on the hunting knife sheathed in his belt. "This anger will be the death of you."

Clara

Clara stood on the BC connecting bridge, feeling the cold pinch her skin but not letting it show on her face. By her side stood four Tengu bodyguards, eyes darting everywhere within the gas mask helmets which hid their faces and limbs taut, reflexes ready for action wherever it should appear.

"Take my PSG1 to Strut F," Clara handed her sniper rifle to the Tengu, who bowed and obeyed.

With her remaining three Tengus adjusting their protective formation, Clara carelessly walked into Strut C, not caring, just wanting to see Snake. She walked down the corridor leading to the mess hall, past a high-tech soldier who patrolled and nodded in salute, but she ignored him and continued into the mess hall.

Sitting right there - Solid Snake! - he glanced up from his meal of rations, where Grace sat opposite him, cooing and gazing upon him with undisguised attraction.

"Grace," Clara was unable to keep the venom out of her voice. "You look tired. Why don't you go to bed?"

Her tone was not one to be messed with. Dourly, Grace obeyed with a muttered "Bye, Snake" and headed out into the corridor, headed for Shell 1 Core. Her four high-tech bodyguards dutifully followed, distinguishable from Adam's bodyguard unit with yellow armbands and chest medals.

Nervously, Clara stood to Snake's side as he continued munching rations.

"What do they taste like?" she asked.

"I'm used to it," Snake gestured to the seat previously occupied by Grace. "Have a seat."

Flustered, Clara tucked her legs underneath the table, touched by his deep gravelly voice, his dark gaze which took in the four Tengus spread out in protective formation - two at either exit, one in the kitchen and another by the node - and chuckled to himself. "Quite an outfit you have here."

Mistaking his words, Clara blushed as she consciously zipped up her jumpsuit. "Me?"

Snake gestured to the Big Shell in general. "Your unit, your outfit. Do you take orders from the other leaders?"

"Sometimes," Clara tried to be cool, but she was fascinated with Snake's remote independence. She found she couldn't muster anything to say, despite having thought of this day for a time.

"What can you tell me about them? Your friends," Snake dug into the last bits of his ration, glad to have something filling to eat, in a way Clara had never known true starvation.

Emboldened by his interest, Clara began, "My brother Mike is a bit of a dick. He shoots first and asks questions later. Zoe, she's a bit anti social and loves her swords, but she means well. Adam's a little odd, he's gay, by the way. And Grace - "

"She seems nice," Snake said, with a total lack of affection in his voice. "Low self-esteem, but loyal."

"Uh, yeah," Clara wasn't sure what to say. "Snake - "

He rose from the table, yawning and stretching his limbs. Strapped to his back was his M4 carbine and holstered at his side was his USP pistol, identical to Clara's but for the lack of a silencer.

"Where do the commanders sleep?" Snake turned to her all of a sudden, and she blushed under his expressionless gaze.

"In B1," she chirped. "There are sleeping bags and all that. Do you know the way?"

To her disappointment, Snake nodded gruffly. "I've visited the Big Shell before. I'm heading outside for a smoke. See you around, kiddo."

Dispirited, Clara watched him leave, headed for the CD connecting bridge. Sighing in frustration, she emerged out into the corridor while the Tengus grouped around her protectively.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Clara told her Tengus. "Clear it if you want, but hurry."

Mike

Mike walked through the Shell 1 Core, more heavily guarded than the struts with high-tech soldiers and gun surveillance cameras at every angle. He rounded the corner towards the elevator to see Fortune standing there, dark skinned with blonde hair and wearing a skin tight purple jumpsuit which showed off her arms and legs.

Fortune turned to see Mike round the corner with his four-strong Tengu bodyguard unit in tow. Insouciantly, she turned back to the surveillance camera above which flashed green and the elevator doors opened, and she stepped inside.

"Fortune!" Mike ran forward, to meet her fiery gaze as he gathered himself inside, the Tengus making a crowd. She just stared at him, with a mixture of pity and vigor as one of the Tengu's hands hovered over the elevator button.

"Who are you?" Fortune demanded.

"Which floor, master?" asked the Tengu.

"Going down?" grinned Mike.

Fortune shook off the exchange. "This elevator only goes down. I hope you know that."

"B1," Mike told the Tengu, turning to Fortune, slightly rattled. "I'm one of the leaders of the Big Shell. THE leader."

"I see," Fortune turned her frosty gaze upon Mike. "And what exactly is it you'd have me do while I stay here?"

Mike was cocksure and arrogant, shrugging while maintaining a cool demeanour. "Let's hang out and see where things go."

In a furious tone that dampened Mike's ardor, Fortune replied haughtily, "I have lost my husband, my father, my mother, and my unborn child. What could you possibly offer me?"

Stung, Mike replied, "Well, I - "

"I have no need of attention or comfort," she said chillingly. "Only death will grant me freedom from this misery of life."

The elevator stopped at B1 and Mike stepped out. Not entirely to his surprise, Fortune did not get off.

"See you round, I guess," Mike managed, as the elevator doors closed shut. He turned to his Tengus whose expressions were concealed within their masks.

"What's her problem?" he scoffed, becoming more angry by the second as he stomped down the corridor, infuriated that his flirtation had been denied. He passed the high-tech soldier patrolling the corridor in his haste.

"Master, if you seek a woman…" replied one Tengu hesitantly.

Mike turned to him. "I don't need her. I don't need any woman. I just need to fuck."

He placed his eyes to the retinal scanner and the door opened, revealing the large conference room cleared of tables and set with sleeping bags abound. Five more had been added for Snake, Fortune, Vamp, Emma and Olga.

As he walked down the stairs, Mike noticed Grace rousing tiredly from the interruption, couched within her sleeping bag with her hair askew.

"Mike?"

"Grace," Mike grinned playfully, though still annoyed Fortune had turned him down.

He took his time in the bathroom, loudly farting at will and not bothering to conceal the smell as he emerged, but one of Grace's high-tech soldiers closed the bathroom door after him regardless.

Once he had changed into his boxers and snuggled tightly into his sleeping bag, he closed his eyes, trying to remember if any of the MGS2 unlockable characters were particularly driven by their hormones. Fortune was too upset over her dead family… Olga seemed as trustworthy as a shark… Emma was a scaredy-cat… Mike was resolved to think of someone. Had he been in a MGS3 simulation, he would've gladly chosen EVA.

Zoe

Zoe stood atop Strut E, flexing the muscles her exoskeleton afforded her and glancing up to see Olga walking into view, not looking at her, wearing a striped Russian uniform with blonde hair, a Makarov pistol in one hand.

"So," Olga turned to Zoe, her Russian accent strong. "You're the ninja everyone talks about."

"Apparently you're a ninja, too," Zoe replied gruffly, folding her arms. Olga leaned on one hip and appraised Zoe's exoskeleton.

"Not bad," Olga's lip curved into a smirk. "But here's mine!"

Immediately, white scales encased Olga's body in a thick exoskeleton, the hilt of a sword peeping out from where the scabbard was strapped to her back. Zoe froze, cautious; as Olga drew her sword and pointed it at Zoe.

"Come and fight me with all you've got!"

Zoe barely drew her sword in time to deflect the glancing blow that Olga struck; parrying, Zoe leapt to the side but Olga matched blows with her, the exoskeleton they both wore equal but Olga's skills with the blade far trumped Zoe's own.

"Blade!" High-tech soldiers who had been patrolling the helipad's perimeter rushed at once to Zoe's aid, raising their rifles to the Cyborg Ninja, Olga.

"Stay out of this," Zoe gritted her teeth, but Olga's helmet visor flashed to reveal her face and she backed off, sheathing her sword. Zoe kept her sword at the ready.

"Not bad," said Olga, unafraid of the soldiers who raised rifles to her. "But you need more practice. Why don't you take a rest and we'll train later?"

Zoe scoffed, her face flaming red as she watched Olga walk away, through the high-tech soldiers who lowered their rifles, and inspected the Harrier close up. Zoe turned in shame, expecting more of herself due to the exoskeleton's power, and leapt off the ramparts to land cleanly on the EF connecting bridge without ground shock of any kind, which would've once pleased her but her emotions churned inside her gut and she suddenly felt sick, dry retching over the balcony from the fear she had experienced.

Grace

Waking up in the middle of the night, Grace wriggled out of her sleeping bag for a quick trip to the toilet, realising upon her return that nearly everyone was asleep. Clara, Mike, Zoe and Adam were in their sleeping bags, while Fortune slept alone in a corner, and Snake needed no sleeping bag to constrict his movement. Olga, Vamp and Emma were not present. The combined bodyguard units stood in silence around the perimeter of the conference room, their eyes hidden behind gas masks or dome helmets, glittering like bugs in the night.

Grace decided to wander for a bit, so she walked upstairs, promptly followed by her Tengu bodyguards who leapt in front and behind in anticipation of her walking movement with absolute silence as they landed. She walked out into the corridor, past the patrolling sentry who stifled a yawn and took the elevator down to B2, where two of her Tengus sealed off either door as she descended.

Flanked by the remaining two, Grace went down a set of steps and came upon the cubicle-laden, glass plated rectangular area inside which Emma sat hunched over one of the monitors, typing fast, her eyes never glancing up from the screen.

Grace walked around to the back of the rectangular section where she entered, as her third Tengu guarded this entryway and her fourth Tengu remained her closest archangel.

"Hi, Emma," said Grace, plopping herself on one of the computer chairs, the force of her seating causing the wheels to spin and buckle wildly. "What are you doing up this late?"

"I'm configuring security protocols," remarked Emma in a monotone, as screens flashed on the monitor along with indecipherable programming text. "Arsenal Gear should be ready to activate after the next wave."

"Arsenal Gear?" Grace asked. "What's that?"

"You don't know?" Emma turned to Grace, surprised. "Arsenal Gear is the submersible warship directly attached to the Big Shell, and located on the bottom of the ocean. It's gargantuan, guarded with countless Tengus and Metal Gear units."

"Oh," was all Grace could say, swinging around in her rotating desk chair. She noticed the silent stares of the Tengus, standing at ease but on guard around the perimeter. "Do you think we'll come under heavy attack or something?"

Emma was grave as she furrowed her brow, fixating on a line of code on the screen she had yet to rectify. "We'll be prepared, that's all I know."

Adam

Morning came and the sun shone brightly as Adam emerged from the Shell 1 Core, stepping out onto the BC connecting bridge to meet the sun's bright rays. Alongside him were the four high-tech units he commanded. He was last to wake up and hurried to the right terminus of the bridge, towards Strut C Dining Hall.

As he entered, he noticed a Tengu standing guard in the corridor and another in front of the entrance to the women's restroom.

"Good morning," was all he could think of to say.

"Good morning, sir," nodded the Tengus respectively.

Adam turned to his high-tech commandos. "I'll meet you in the mess hall. Go on ahead and have some breakfast before the first wave."

"Sir," insisted one. "At least one of us should guard the entrance."

"Honestly, it's fine," Adam reassured them, irritated that he might be losing precious seconds. "Go on."

Irritated themselves, but too professional to show it, the high-tech soldiers nodded and hurried past the identical member of their rank who patrolled the corridor. Adam entered the men's bathroom, at once headed towards the urinals. His curiosity was strengthened as he caught the backward glance of Snake, zipping himself up before heading to the sink to wash his hands.

"Not a bad day for a fight," muttered Snake, whose stubble had begun to grow on his chin. "You ready?"

Meeting Snake's glance in the mirror, Adam nodded with a gulp. "Yep, sure am."

"Good," Snake slapped his hands dry on his pants and headed out without a backwards glance.

Once Adam had finished, he exited the men's room to find the women's bathroom no longer guarded. Instead, Tengus lined the corridor leading to the mess hall and kitchen, while inside Adam found more Tengus still and his high-tech soldiers, having breakfast alongside the members of his team.

Clara sat beside Snake, hearing him recite the tale of the Tanker Mission with studied enthusiasm in check as she dropped some instant noodles juice on his lap with a severe swear word and reaching for a serviette before Snake rubbed the spot out with his finger to her concealed dismay.

Zoe ate opposite Mike, in a verbal dispute regarding something purely semantic, while Grace sat beside Fortune and asked her what she used to keep her tan so dark. Fortune gravely ate her rations and made no comment. Her large railgun leaned against the wall closest to her.

Olga ate her rations in the kitchen, keeping her eye on them all and chatting casually with one of the Arsenal Tengus, while Vamp stood behind the glass, arms folded and observing them all, not eating anything.

Adam looked for Emma, but learned she had eaten an early breakfast in order to prepare for the upcoming fight.

"Attention!" Emma's voice blared out over the intercom. "We have six incoming submersibles on the radar, each targeting a specific strut. I will ask you to coordinate into separate groups and tackle a different area."

Everyone stood to attention; Tengus gripped swords and high-tech soldiers readied rifles; Snake drew his M4 carbine; Olga encapsulated within her exoskeleton and drew her sword; Fortune steadied her rail gun and charged it; Vamp hissed and drew his hunting knife.

"Struts B, C and D require one group each. Strut A requires three separate groups to hold off the Deep Sea Dock, the balcony atop and the strut within. Strut E requires two separate groups to hold off any intruders ascending the oil fence and another to defend the helipad. If we can contain them within the struts, their numbers will be limited with which to charge the Shell 1 Core. ETA 2 minutes!"

"Alright!" Snake growled, assuming leadership but the other characters had other ideas.

"I shall take Strut B," Olga swept out without a backwards glance. Zoe stared after her, determined to help nonetheless as she drew her sword and activated her exoskeleton.

"I'll take the helipad," announced Fortune, as it was obvious her rail gun would decimate any structure and it would be the only place safest.

Mike glanced at Fortune's uncaring visage and decided not to pursue her. "I've got Strut F! Boys, with me!"

He and his four Tengus promptly left the mess hall, followed by Fortune.

"Clara," Snake turned to her. "I'll take Strut E. You're pretty good at shooting, so how about taking Strut D?"

"OK," Clara nodded, rising from the table as her Tengus grouped closer.

"That still leaves Struts A and C," said Snake, turning to Vamp.

"We'll take Strut A," Vamp turned to Adam. "I'll take the Deep Sea Dock. You deal with the intruders inside the strut. Ninja, you come with us and defend the balcony."

Zoe rolled her eyes, but nodded. "Fine."

"Alright," Adam nodded, suddenly noticing Grace looking panicked. "But what about - "

"The girl can guard here," Vamp indicated Grace and her Tengus. "Her unit can hold this strut alongside the resident commandos."

"Are you sure you can do this, Grace?" Clara glanced to Grace, whom grew emboldened.

"Sure!" Grace tried for a strong front. Her Tengus bowed and readied themselves for assault. "I'll use my stealth camo to hide. But don't shoot me by mistake!"

"Our thermal goggles will detect your presence," said one of her Tengus. "Never fear."

"Let's go," Vamp turned to Adam, and the two headed off towards Strut A.

Clara

Clara followed Snake out onto the CD connecting bridge, as Emma shouted "One minute ETA!" in their codecs as a warning. Her bodyguard Tengus leapt around the place, assuming defensive patterns with their guns or swords at the ready.

Snake disappeared through the door and Clara followed, entering Strut D. She took position in the centre as the Tengus formed a protective circle around her.

"I can deflect bullets, you know," said Clara irritably, as Snake exited via the DE connecting bridge.

"We don't know how many we will be facing or what arms they possess," said one of her Tengus. "You must be ready for anything."

Clara aimed the sight of her M4, checking the clip and taking a deep breath.

Mike

Having taken the shortcut through the Shell 1 Core, Mike ran across the EF connecting bridge and parted ways with Fortune who headed left while he took the route on the right. Inside Strut F, his Tengus spread out amidst the high-tech soldiers standing guard.

Mike retrieved his RGB6 and warned the soldiers to watch out, that he would not hold his fire once his battle fury was on.

Zoe

Zoe accompanied Vamp and Adam, the latter of whom was flanked by his four high-tech bodyguards as they crossed the BC connecting bridge and entered Strut B. Once inside, they passed Olga who looked similar to Zoe in that they wore the same exoskeleton structure.

"Good luck," Olga offered a smirk to Zoe, who nodded with faint acknowledgment and hurried off.

Outside onto the AB connecting bridge, the codec call rang sharp in their ears from Emma, announcing one minute ETA until the assault. Above every entrance to each strut was a gun-mounted surveillance camera which swiveled as it took in the unit crossing the bridge, while Gun Cyphers hovered overhead, their constant clicking noises sounding rather like they were taking candid photographs.

Zoe was the last to enter Strut A, noticing Adam positioning himself inside the maze of cubicles while his Tengus took position.

"You lot," Vamp turned to the resident strut's commandos. "Half of you will stay here, the other half will aid the ninja in fighting off the threat."

"What about you?" Zoe asked Vamp directly. "You're going to take on the enemy alone?"

Vamp stepped almost too close, his putrid cold breath more than Zoe could handle, and even she with her exoskeleton and tight grip on her sword had to take a step back, unable to conceal a grimace of distaste.

"This old soul will not go down so easily," hissed Vamp, turning with a flourish, his trenchcoat flapping in the aftermath as he headed up the staircase.

With half the resident commandos swarming to her side, Zoe ran to follow Vamp up the stairs and out onto the blinding morning sunlight. The high-tech commands spread out into formation upon the balcony, while Zoe stood in the centre.

As Vamp stood upon the elevator, Zoe heard the klaxons blare and winced.

"Cut them all to pieces," breathed Vamp, as he descended down the elevator passageway.

Silence reigned on the balcony until, from far away, Zoe glimpsed the firing of Fortune's railgun atop the helipad and what looked like tens of scurrying insects crawling up the side of Strut E, D, C…

"What are those things?" Zoe tensed, prepared to strike.

Emma's voice came in over her codec. "They're Haven Troopers, or FROGs for short. They're equipped similarly to Tengus except that their nanomachines limit pain and emotion receptors in the body. They can also attach themselves to surfaces at will - "

Zoe disconnected as she glimpsed not one, three or five - but ten Haven troopers climbing up the strut's perimeter at once, some falling to rifle fire from the high-tech commandos but most landing with precision to surround Zoe who raised her sword -

Five leapt forward to Zoe while three engaged the high-tech commandos, and Zoe mustered all her strength as her exoskeleton allowed her the fundamental dexterity with which to dodge the incoming Haven Troopers who struck with sword and clarity.

Zoe thrust her sword through the chest of one, surprised as the enemy disintegrated into ash; decapitated another with a strike that rang true and took off the arm of a third. She bent lower than a limbo stick to dodge the strike from a fourth and parried the blow from a fifth, hearing the guttural cries of the high-tech soldiers as they were overwhelmed by three more Haven troopers who had joined the fight.

"Arrgggh!" Zoe's pent up, murderous rage was such that she seemed to act on instinct, moving fluidly as she kicked off against a crate, severing one head on high and thrusting her blade downward up through the body of another Haven Trooper.

Barely registering the enemy's blade which struck one of her shoulder blades, Zoe broke into an all-out fury which ended with her panting and nearly collapsing, as she glanced around at the disintegrating Haven Troopers all around her, the splatters of blood belonging to the high-tech commandos who lay split in two or otherwise gunned down, lying comatose against crates or splayed out upon the ground in a macabre mosaic.

"Zoe! Zoe!" Emma's voice came through on the codec. "Can you hear me?"

Cruelly, for Zoe had reached her peak fury, she snapped, "Yes, I can fucking hear you, Emma. Those FROG bastards are fucking dead. What do you want?"

"We have a problem," mentioned Emma, rather feebly in the face of Zoe's ire.

Grace

Grace stood nervously in the mess hall of Strut C, her stealth camo activated so that light refracted around her body from angle, ensuring her invisibility to the naked eye. Her four bodyguard Tengus stood by her side, gripping their swords as they looked in the direction of the corridor, where they heard shouts amid gunshots and the sound of scurrying footsteps. The Tengus tightened their grips on their swords and tensed, as a moment of silence prevailed -

Simultaneously, both electronic doors to the kitchen and mess hall opened, and in leapt the combined efforts of the enemy Haven Troopers, alike in Tengu armor and weaponry except their parkour seemed more graceful and like their counterparts, showed minimal response to pain.

"Aaaahhh!" Grace stifled the scream that came from her mouth, remembering too late that she was invisible.

Her four bodyguard Tengus leapt into action, viciously defending their leader. Though their sword strikes rang true and their skills were impressive, the FROGs were greater in number and only by a negligible number had their comrades been eliminated by the resident high-tech commandos.

Grace hurried across to the node and tapping on it to dial Emma. In this frenzy of panic and chaos, seeing Emma's face pop up on the screen was a relief until her expression turned manic at the battle unfolding that she could see on Grace's end.

"Grace?" Emma whispered cautiously, almost inaudible for Grace was invisible.

"Help!" Grace whispered with haste. "I need help!"

Emma was overwhelmed at the moment, dealing with frantic calls all over Shell 1. The FROGs were crawling like cockroaches over the connecting bridges, into each strut and causing great trouble for the soldiers and leaders throughout.

"Keep low!" was all Emma could advise. She disconnected without a further word.

Panicked, Grace turned to the battle at large. One of her bodyguard Tengus lay slain against one of the tables, while another stood valiantly injured and two more continued to fight, with no time to help their kin except to defend Grace. Their exoskeletons steaming and panting heavy, the room was cleared of FROGs for now. The two Tengus who remained unharmed hurried to Grace's side, while the injured one bowed to his comrades and signalled with silent motions, just before the mess hall door opened again.

Five Haven troopers spread into the area, swords drawn against the one Tengu who was injured. He raised his sword in one valiant effort.

"Take the leader to Shell 1 Core!" Grace distinctly heard the chatter spark through her two Tengus' transmissions. "I'll hold them off!"

Had they time, the Tengus would've bowed to their comrade who was committing his life towards the hopeless stand against four of the enemy.

"Grab onto my neck, leader, and hold on tight," advised the Tengu to her left.

Grace did as she was told, leaping high with a squeak and trying to stay steady as she wrapped her arms around the Tengu's tight exoskeleton, feeling like she was holding onto the rocky hide of a dinosaur. At once, the two Tengus set off together with such speed Grace nearly fell off, hurtled like she was into space, but she understood that for the Tengu to hold her more securely would be to tip off the Haven troopers as to which one of them was carrying her.

"Banzai!" cried the lone Tengu in the mess hall, before the sounds of swordfighting and guttural grunts disappeared as she exited out into the corridor. Grace heard the kitchen door beep 'locked' behind her and would later be informed that Emma had sealed both the mess hall and kitchen doors to contain the Haven troopers within, at least for the foreseeable moment.

Though both of her remaining Tengus held swords, Grace found it hard to hold onto her current one who stayed behind while the one in front took lead. Both stopped as a hidden Haven trooper emerged from the bathrooms, poised for a surprise attack.

The Tengu in front slashed, evaded and struck - but fell to the Haven trooper's ministrations, providing an opportunity for the Tengu Grace held onto to promptly decapitate the Haven trooper with his sword. Unabated, the Tengu carried on through the electronic door leading out onto the BC connecting bridge.

The sunlight shone strong as Grace heard the sounds of Fortune's railgun, loudest of all amid the muffled screams and gunfire from parts unknown. Her Tengu hurried across the BC connecting bridge, stopping at the terminus as a Haven Trooper dropped down from atop the Shell 1 Core, landing in front of the entrance.

"Stay there," ordered the Tengu, suddenly harsh as the FROG advanced. "Do not run!"

The Tengu parried a hit from the Haven trooper, who laughed tauntingly as she evaded a strike from the Tengu. Grace dialed Olga on her codec, hearing a bloodied yell and silence on the other end before a Russian voice demanded, "What is it?"

"We need your help!" Grace turned with panic towards her remaining Tengu bodyguard, whose savage strike missed by an inch. "I'm all by myself!"

"Stay right there," Olga disconnected.

Though Grace was invisible, she felt she had to fight in some way. Her Tengu was faring well, but hadn't held up well against the minor injuries the FROGs had managed to inflict upon him. The Haven trooper laughed mockingly, in full stamina as her blade parried his though she could no sooner land a hit on him.

Grace had left her M9 by her sleeping bag in B1, but she drew from her pocket the lipstick gun which held one bullet. Popping off the cap, she aimed carefully but both the Haven trooper and Tengu moved as fast as lightning, each strike too close to count, until the Haven trooper's slash took off the Tengu's sword-wielding arm and he staggered in surprise, on his knees before the Haven trooper's death knell -

"DIE!" cried Grace, suddenly full of fear than righteous indignation, triggering the lipstick chamber which fired the round, impaling the FROG in the neck where steam issued from the exoskeleton, not a lethal hit but providing enough stagger for the Tengu to reclaim stature, amorphous without his arm but using the other to wrench vital mechanics from the Haven trooper's suit, and delivering a punch to the windpipe that crumpled the Haven trooper at once, surrendering to the elements as she fell over the railing and plummeted, disintegrating into ashes that would dissipate into the ocean.

Her used lipstick gun clattering to the ground, Grace was shaky as she attempted to follow the Tengu, who could no longer carry her nor help her up as he was wielding his sword with his remaining arm. All of a sudden, Grace sensed movement as she stood and turned to see the formidable but reassuring white exoskeleton of Olga, whose face was revealed through the visor display.

"You told me you needed help," Olga was suddenly furious, noticing that though the remaining Tengu was injured their path lay clear. "Go! Go and hope we have not lost Strut B!"

Olga headed off at once, disappearing lightning-fast. Grace felt a pit of guilt in her stomach, as she followed the dismembered Tengu towards the Shell 1 Core. The Tengu breathed heavily, his exoskeleton sparking and blood dripping from where his limb once remained but he stood guard for Grace as she entered the safe confines of the core, where high-tech commandos with dome helmet visors and wielding rifles stood cover for her, as she ran through their ranks and headed for the elevator.

The doors were already open as she approached, as Emma had received a heads-up from the resident commandos on duty. Grace paused to see if the Tengu was coming, but Emma shouted in her codec to hurry, and the high-tech commandos broke politeness to insist she get to safe cover.

"No!" Grace raged. "That Tengu saved my life!"

Not a moment later, the one-armed Tengu darted into the vestibule, himself shamed that he had not been able to protect Grace all the way as she pressed the B2 button and the doors closed soothingly, and the elevator descended into the depths of Shell 1 Core.

"Thank you," Grace hugged the Tengu, who took it with some surprise. "Thank you, thank you! I owe you my life."

Taken aback, the Tengu replied through his digital monotone, "I am in no fit state to be in your service. I have failed you."

"Don't be silly!" Grace cried out in fear. "I need you now more than ever."

Adam

Adam was overwhelmed by the cavalcade of FROGs descending upon Strut A. He had got in some good shots with his M191A11 pistol, while his bodyguard high-tech commandos alongside their resident kin shot the FROGs as they leapt to and fro, sticking to surfaces before leaping towards their prey with a well-aimed strike.

However, the increasing number of Haven Troopers meant that they were quickly overwhelmed. Adam severely regretted not buying Tengus for his bodyguard unit, a mistake he feared would cost him his life. Though the high-tech commandos were protected by Kevlar, fired their rifles accurately and without hesitation, the FROGs were in a class of their own with speed unmatched by the commandos and utilising teamwork to quickly dispatch first the resident commandos and then surround Adam, closely protected by his four bodyguards.

The FROGs dropped like flies from the walls, either during an onslaught of gunfire to their death or else to charge the bodyguards, their sword strikes ringing true as the blades cut through flesh and Kevlar like a hot knife through butter.

Adam was able to anticipate the strikes of the Haven troopers, but though he was able to grab one or two, they evaded his grasp due to the speed their exoskeletons granted them. At best Adam was performing evasive and defensive maneuvers; he fired shots from his pistol when available, but even then his aim was accurate but the bullets glanced off the deflection by the Haven troopers' swords, and all the while the FROGs were cutting through his bodyguards like a scythe, bullets an impediment which took down a few of their comrades but leaving enough untouched to take down the remaining high-tech commandos.

There came a pause during which Adam realised that he was alone, and outnumbered facing five Haven troopers at once. Two stuck to the walls, with P90 guns pointed at him while three converged on each entry into the walled cubicle area, gripping swords as they advanced upon him with mocking laughter.

Adam had never felt so terrified, in the face of defeat he could no sooner pull a party trick with which to extricate himself from this situation, and though he was ready to go down fighting, he could not allow the Haven troopers to access the Strut A node and compromise the mission for his friends.

He had just reloaded his M191A11, but he had neither the speed or accuracy to land shots which would take out all five of his attackers, nor use CQC as the two troopers above were prepared to fire on him at any given second.

"Surrender!" demanded the female. "We will kill you if we have to, but to take you alive gives us bargaining power over your leaders."

"I will do no such thing!" Adam screeched, his pistol pointing at one while his other hand gripped his survival knife in his grasp. The Haven troopers were too smart to get too close, having witnessed his CQC skills and besides, they had the primary field advantage.

At this injustice and at his refusal to submit, Adam felt a great wave of anger quite uncommon to him. At first it seemed to renege, but then Adam felt a great clarity and felt everything go in mid motion, though it was only his mind working at great pace. As the Haven troopers on either side leapt with the flat of their blades at the ready, and the third leapt over the middle cubicle to survey with her sword drawn, and the troopers on the walls held their aim true; Adam evaded the strike from the left, pulled her arm down for a throw which knocked the wind out of her, staggered though she felt no pain. All too soon, Adam dodged the slash from the trooper on the right, feinting with his knife only to gain an opening with which he was able to fire a few bullets into the FROGs armor so that she uncharacteristically screeched before disintegrating into ash.

Adam felt the bullets on either side closing in just as the third trooper leapt from her perch, and he grappled with her so that she took the brunt of the onslaught, though his adrenaline spiked when he received a bullet in the leg, shoulder and hip.

Unable to respond, the trooper forced her way out but Adam drew the knife over her throat so that she too, disintegrated into ash just as Adam fell to his knees, pistol and knife clattering to the ground, as the two Haven troopers leapt upon Adam and whacked him with the flat of their blades so that he fell unconscious upon the floor and blacked out.

Clara

Standing in the centre of Strut D with her bodyguard Tengus on all sides to protect her, Clara aimed her M4 assault rifle and fired as the invasion of the FROGs came via the entrance to the CD connecting bridge and both upper and lower entrances onto the DE connecting bridge.

They crawled up the walls not unlike insects or spiders, wielding swords or firing guns which for the most part were ineffective as the few bullets which Clara's EM device did not deflect were sliced apart by the heavily armored Tengus whose sword strikes were just as swift and fatal as that of the FROGs.

That wasn't to say that the resident high-tech commandos present in Strut D weren't doing their all to combat the threat posed by the Haven troopers. Clara's bodyguard Tengus worked in tandem to devise a considerable threat, one enhanced by Clara as the commandos were protected from gunfire inside Clara's radius and the troopers could come no further without getting slashed to pieces by the Tengus, or otherwise impeded during which Clara's rifle fire took them down.

As the FROGs made their final stand during which there were only a few remaining, all but two of the high-tech commandos remained standing and one of Clara's Tengus had been slain, and though the remaining three had minor injuries they were more than capable to dispatch the few FROGs who remained.

Clara tossed aside her M4 as she had ran out of ammo, drew her SAA revolver and fired, the bullets not always hitting their mark, especially if they ricocheted, but there was no problem if they hit her radius as the deflection caused a chance for them to deflect into one of the enemy FROGs, which one did and disabled one of their arms.

"Ahh!" cried the last FROG as she dropped from the ceiling where she had been attached, landing with a crash between two of her Tengu bodyguards and promptly finished off by rifle fire by one of the commandos, and the corpse disintegrated into ashes.

Clara immediately consulted her codec. "Emma, come in. We've taken out the FROGs inside Strut D."

"That's great, but we've got another problem," came Emma's instant reply.

Clara's victory glow was dampened. "What is it?"

"Fortune's been taken hostage on the Strut E heliport. Actually, hostage isn't the right term because the FROGs underestimated her yearning for death and so in capture, she slid a knife from her pocket into her throat."

"Did they take her EM device?" was Clara's only concern for a fallen member.

"No, her abilities were inherent as opposed to yours which comes from a device," said Emma. "The problem is that Snake will need backup in Strut E. He's fighting like a true warrior against the FROGs but he can't take on the reinforcements, too. He's overwhelmed."

"I'll take care of him," said Clara, and she meant it. "Over and out."

At once Clara sped over to the exit, flanked by her bodyguard Tengus and emerged onto the DE connecting bridge. It was here that she met one lone FROG who successfully downed a hovering Gun Cypher before she emptied a clip of bullets from her USP sidearm which took the offending Haven Trooper down. Across the bridge, still she ran and took a deep breath as with a heavy heart she hoped that Snake wasn't dead.

To her great relief, she found Snake well and battling as she entered the Strut E Packing Room. Throughout the maze of conveyor belts which made shooting tricky, Clara noticed Snake shooting down a FROG mid-leap and using an evasive roll to avoid the slash of a second FROG who promptly buckled under the resultant fire Snake shot forth.

"You two," Clara pointed out two of her bodyguard Tengus at random. "Defend Snake at all costs! Do not let me down."

"Yes, mistress," intoned the Tengus, as they leapt into the middle to guard Snake with swords drawn against the impending Haven threat.

True to Emma's word, the FROGs who had defeated Fortune and easily overwhelmed the high-tech commandos posted topside were beginning to filter into Strut E by extension. Though their numbers were largely limited due to the explosive pyrotechnics wielded by Fortune, they posed a considerable threat to Snake who stood alone and without help.

"Carry me over to him," Clara's mood darkened. "Now."

Her remaining Tengu took Clara in one leap and deposited her safely to Snake's side. With the FROGs' incoming bullets next to useless, Clara and Snake were a formidable duo against the threat that was the Haven troopers.

"Nice job," remarked Snake, when the dust had settled and the FROGs lay dead. One of Clara's Tengus had succumbed to his wounds and his comrade had performed ritual seppuku when it was safe to do so, leaving two bodyguards alive to protect them both. "You've gotten better with the rifle."

"Thanks," was all Clara could say, exhausted from the effort, sweating buckets through the tight jumpsuit which clung to her body like leather on a hot day. The sheen of adrenaline covered her face and she knew she looked a mess, but alongside Snake whose stubble grew wild, brow covered with perspiration and grunting not far off, she thought him the ideal of masculine virility though she wasn't sure she could yet love a man for such forward displays of primal assertion. Perhaps he reminded her of his father. She did still find his distant and gruff manner charming, though.

"Emma? Emma!" Snake's repeated machismo tone came in loud and clear to the pipsqueak tone of Emma who answered. "What's going on?"

"Bad news, I'm afraid," Emma sounded as weary as though she had personally fought in the battle herself. "Very bad news."

Mike

With his Tengus by his side and high-tech commands posted throughout Strut F Warehouse, it was clear that this was a battle to be won, especially since the leader of that particular unit donned Kevlar armor, wielded a RGB6 grenade launcher and possessed not just a fiery fury for chaos but wore an infinite bandanna which ensured that he never needed reload a weapon he held in his hands.

With this in mind, the Tengus and high-tech commandos were quick to observe that their leader meant very clearly what he had stated previously, and that was that he would not hold his fire once he got into his battle-ready state.

The FROGs came in from the entrance to the EF connecting bridge, and both the upper and lower entrances from the FA connecting bridge making for an intriguing assault due to the strategy which would have to be considered. Having not considered the radius of damage which Mike could pump out every few seconds, the FROGs could not remain in one place for very long, having to anticipate Tengu strikes, commando rifle fire and the persistent explosive tendency expressed by Mike as he deployed grenades with his trigger-happy finger.

To the commandos' dismay they did lose a few units from Mike's friendly fire, but the result was spectacular otherwise. Though he lost more than his fair share of commandos in the end, all his Tengus remained standing with minor injuries while Mike grinned a triumphant smile, almost disappointed when the flow of incoming FROGs halted and he realised he had won the battle.

"Where are the others?" he asked casually, phoning Emma on his codec. "Yo, Emma! Whatsup? We've taken out the FROGs here in Strut F."

"Mike, we have a problem," said Emma, instantly on the alert. "Fortune's been captured by the FROGs. Only problem is, she killed herself before they could take her hostage."

"What?" Mike blared out in fury. "She killed herself?"

"She wouldn't let them hold her ransom for access to the Big Shell. She's committed to the cause. Besides which, she sought the release of death for which I'm sure she was grateful to receive." said Emma.

"Damnit," Mike mumbled. "What about the others?"

Zoe

"Adam's been taken hostage," Emma reported. "He was knocked unconscious in Strut A and it was there that the FROGs took over the node."

"Where is he now?" asked Zoe, panicked though her anger at Adam's inability to stay safe reigned supreme, and it was unclear which took precedence in the moment of her concern over whether he lived or died.

"I think one of the FROGs is taking him out onto the AB connecting bridge," reported Emma, as Zoe leapt without a second's hesitation onto a higher point of the balcony so she could gain a better view. "That's what the gun camera's transmitting just before it was shot out."

Down below, Zoe saw the unmistakeable black armor of the FROG, alone but for the lump it carried across its back one handed, while the other gripped the long hilt of a sword.

"Zoe, be careful - " Emma transmitted, but Zoe had already disconnected.

Leaping down from the ramparts only to land on the balcony a step away from the Haven Trooper, Zoe raised her sword as the trooper gained an understanding of the present situation and promptly tossed Adam's unconscious corpse into Zoe's way.

With her powerful strength and increased speed she was able to anticipate the incoming body, grab his wrist and with a surge throw him with a smash in the general direction of the entrance to Strut A, whirl at the same time to parry the blow surged forth by the trooper, match blows once more, as Zoe walked along the balcony and the trooper stood below, matching blow for blow until Zoe hopped to dodge the slash aimed for her feet, arcing a slash which struck the skull of the trooper 180 degrees and promptly caused a shrill scream from the FROG, who spun from the impact, blood and adrenaline pounding though the pain was minimalised and disintegrating into ash upon the ground where the breeze lifted some of it off into the wind and out of sight, sprinkling across the ocean like a fine powder.

Ensuring first that there were no Haven troopers standing nearby to ambush her, Zoe leapt across to Adam who lay unconscious under the portico leading to Strut A and shook him roughly awake, to which he did not immediately respond.

"Wake up," Zoe growled. "Goddamn you!"

Rousing slowly, Adam was brought to his feet by Zoe who gave him a sharp backhand slap to wake him up some. Staggering to his feet, Adam felt the sore on his cheek and glanced about, colour returning to his cheeks as he remembered the events previous.

"What's happened?" he demanded. "What's going on?"

"You getting your arse into gear, that's what," Zoe shouted. "Strut A's been taken over and we can't get back in. We'll need to contact Emma to find out where we're next needed, 'cos we can't get in by ourselves."

Suddenly in that moment, Emma chose that precise time to lodge a call to both their codecs informing them of the situation at hand.

"I've got Mike coming from Strut F to forcibly gain access to Strut A," Emma reported. "I can't break into the network 'cos the Haven Troopers in Strut B cut the power there."

"We're without power?" Zoe snarled. "That bitch Olga. I thought she could do a good job."

"She did do a good job, Zoe!" claimed Emma. "But when Grace called for rescue, Olga deserted her post to save her. She wasn't in any real trouble at the time, as by her own hand she aided in the death of her last attacker - but more on that later - anyway, Olga's been locked out and the power's been cut. I have a separate backup generator powering the Shell 1 Core, but as of a minute ago, the struts lost all power - surveillance cameras, access doors - this is where Mike comes in. He possesses the weaponry with which to force entry, such as the Stinger launcher."

"What do we do now, then?" Zoe growled.

"The two of you are still on the AB connecting bridge, correct?" Emma asked, to which they both assented with a grunt. "You'll have to leap across Strut B itself and make it into the Shell 1 Core. I can open the core's doors manually but you'll need to make sure you're not followed. Drop Adam off, then forcibly open the door to Strut B. Olga's already working on prying open the door to Strut C. With any luck, we should regain access to the struts soon."

Grace

Grace watched as Emma performed her tasks diligently, wishing she could do more to help. Her lone bodyguard Tengu stood by her side in silent shame, having failed to do his duty though his leader remained safe. The deaths of his comrades weighed heavy on his mind, though he understood that, unlike the other four leaders, Grace was untrained in combat and could provide minimal assistance in the heat of battle.

Grace knew all of this, of course. She worried about Adam, who had nearly been kidnapped and saved just in the nick of time by Zoe. She had received the urgent codec call from Clara who was trapped inside Strut E with Solid Snake, now that the power outage had locked them in and with no explosives to blast their way out.

Luckily for Mike who had his RGB6 grenade launcher on hand, he and his Tengus had managed to blast their way onto the FA connecting bridge and were presently proceeding towards Strut A to reclaim control of the node there.

As for Struts B and C, Olga and Zoe respectively had been dispatched to utilise the impressive strength their exoskeletons granted them to pry open the doors by hand. It would be a slower process without the armaments Mike possessed, but with the power outage rendering all electronic doors locked, there was no way to retrieve the Stinger or NIKITA missile launcher which Mike had bought and secured in Strut F.

The threat of the FROGs had since died down. They were of limited numbers inside the struts in which they had barricaded themselves, and any Haven troopers on the connecting bridges around Shell 1 were swiftly being dispatched by Vamp, who had crawled out of the Deep Sea Dock by hand and could sense the enemy by smell.

"Adam's on his way in the elevator," Emma turned briefly to Grace before slumping in her chair, glad to relax at last. She rubbed her forehead and began wiping her glasses with a cloth. "The situation's been contained at last. We'll hear from the others soon."

Only moments later, Adam came running around the corner, bloodied and out of breath but otherwise OK. Grace stood when she saw him and dashed to hug him, glad that he wasn't too badly hurt.

"I'm fine," Adam insisted, escaping the embrace in an overly formal way. "Emma! What's the situation?"

Emma wheeled her computer chair around to face him. "I've just received confirmation that Mike's forced entry into Strut A was a success. His Tengus took out the lone FROG hiding in there and access to the node has been established."

"What about the other struts?" asked Adam earnestly. "What about the others?"

"Calm down," Emma implored, though beads of sweat matted her own forehead from the effort that had transpired throughout. "Olga and Zoe are breaking into Struts B and C respectively, as we speak. Vamp's rounding up all the Haven troopers who were left outside to wander and eliminating them with ease."

"How will get power back to the struts?" Adam asked.

"Once we reclaim Strut B, it's a simple matter of gaining access to the node to reestablish the power network. However, I can almost certainly predict that with the FROGs hemmed in as they are, they will sabotage the equipment so that the node uplink will be irrelevant until we can fix the damage. Mike's unit already reported that the lone Tengu managed to sabotage Strut A's Pump Room so that our water supply is limited and our showers and toilets no longer operate. At my estimation, the damage will be costly to fix come the break. We will need to repair Strut A's pumps, Strut B's transformers and replenish any food supplies squandered during the capture of Strut C."

Zoe

"Hhhhnngrrr!"

With a great burst of strength, sweat matting her forehead inside her exoskeleton and her teeth tightly gritted, the electronic door to Strut C Dining Hall was forced open a crack as not a second later, the short stabbing sword belonging to one of the Haven Troopers missed her by an inch, her exoskeleton sparking at the narrow contact.

"Son of a bitch - "

Zoe burst through all of a sudden, immediately surrounded by three Haven troopers who leapt from the ceiling, behind one of the entrances to the bathrooms and by the side of the door, all raising their swords. Zoe parried their blows, evading their strikes and dismembering one of the FROG's arms before slashing upright to decapitate a second. Zoe stabbed the third FROG through the heart, withdrawing her sword amid the pile of ash that had disintegrated and turned to grab with her fist the sword the remaining FROG slashed towards her.

In her might, Zoe bent the sword like it was rice paper, somersault kicked the FROG into the wall and crazily slashed the Haven trooper until she collapsed into a fine dust upon the floor. Marching down the corridor, Zoe noticed the door to the mess hall had been forcibly opened due to the FROG's combined efforts and entered to find tables upturned, kitchen implements scattered, and the supply of food non existent. She approached the node and placed her hand upon it, as it flashed green and came online.

"Zoe here," she breathed heavily as she consulted her codec. "Strut C secure."

Grace

"Oh, no," Emma moaned as her monitor flashed red. "The wave's not over yet."

"What?" Adam and Grace leapt up in alarm at this newest announcement.

Emma tapped on her keyboard, routing codec calls to all leaders, bodyguard unit and resident soldiers still alive after the desecration the FROGs had caused.

"Attention, attention!" Emma's voice came out doubly loud over Adam and Grace's codecs as they were standing _right next to her_. "We're under attack by the Beauty and the Beast Unit, ETA 5 minutes!"

"What the fuck?" Clara swore.

"The Beauty and The Beast?" Mike demanded. "What are they doing here?"

"Who are the Beauty and the Beast?" Zoe snorted, despite everyone else's tense mention of their names. "Sounds like a sham."

"There's no time for infighting!" Emma squeaked. "We almost lost the Shell 1 due to the FROGs. I will not allow it to happen again. I can only detect three of the four: Laughing Octopus, Raging Raven and Crying Wolf - "

"Why can't you pick up all _four_?" Clara sighed. "Aren't you the comms expert?"

"Yes, I am!" Emma squeaked. "But you'll have to trust me! Adam and Zoe, head to Strut D Sediment Pool. Laughing Octopus is using the sediment pool to mask its thermal signature, but I picked it up in time. Vamp, Clara and Mike, head to Strut E at once. Raging Raven will be attacking by air and you'll need to work in tandem to bring her down. Olga and Snake, the two of you need to descend onto the oil bridge. Crying Wolf can run across water and both of you will need to bring your skills to the fore to take her down."

"Alright," Snake gruffly assented. "What's their objective?"

"Their objective is to destroy Shell 1. Following the defeat of their FROG minions, they care nothing about capture and only total annihilation."

"Who are these guys?" Zoe interrupted. "How do we know what we're fighting?"

"Laughing Octopus is a stealth expert, with multiple head tentacles. She'll be taking out the struts from within. Raging Raven flies with a jet-powered glider, dispatches rockets and uses a handheld grenade launcher for maximum damage. She'll be taking out from struts from overhead. Finally, Crying Wolf is an armored quadruped tank, with a mounted rail gun. She'll be taking out the base of the struts from below. Need I remind you all that we can only win if we are as a team?"

"Yeah, yeah," mumbled Mike, his breath catching as he ran.

"Now for the details," Emma continued. "We have few resident commandos to help you, and the few Tengu bodyguards who remain belong to Clara and Mike's detail. We need to stay focused."

Adam & Zoe

Adam met Zoe at the BC connecting bridge, with only a minute to spare.

"Come on!" Zoe surged forward, picking him up with ease and leaping across the struts and connecting bridges, towards Strut D.

When they had arrived, Zoe flexed her exoskeleton arms and took a deep breath, while Adam felt woozy from the speed-enhanced trip. Emma's voice came on their codecs.

"Adam and Zoe," she began. "Laughing Octopus is no small matter. She moves quickly, uses her tentacles better than Solidus ever could and hides herself within a inky black substance when cornered. Her tentacles have the same strength as an exoskeleton, so do not allow yourself to be snared! Also, she uses FaceCamo and Octocamo to almost perfectly blend in with her environment. You'll need to up your game in order to identify her in time."

Clara & Mike

Clara's Tengus aided her leap towards Strut E Heliport, as she saw Mike doing the same and Vamp leaping ahead of them both with predominant speed. Atop the heliport where a chilly breeze began to blow, they could see the devastation caused by Fortune's railgun, splatters of blood and barely perceptible clouds of ash marking the graves where the FROGs had fallen in battle.

"Where's her body?" Mike demanded, glancing around. "We can use her EM device and rail gun."

"Dick head," Clara scoffed. "Fortune used her supernormal powers, not a device."

Vamp interrupted the sibling fracas. "Fortune disengaged her rail gun and threw it overboard before she left this world. She wouldn't leave it in the hands of the enemy."

"OK!" Emma's voice chirped in on all three of their codecs. "Vamp, I'm sure you know why I chose you to face Raging Raven - "

"Yes," Vamp breathed, turning towards the Harrier. To Clara and Mike's amazement, he leapt atop and began to climb into the cockpit.

"Cool! I want the other seat!" Mike ran forward.

"No!" Vamp's tone was insistent and furious. "You are to stay here."

"That's right, Mike," Emma corrected him with calmer language. "You are to use your Stinger on the ground to lock onto Raging Raven and blast her down from here. Clara, your EM device will deflect any projectiles sent your way, plus you are to shoot her down."

"OK," Clara gruffly agreed. Both watched Vamp with silent envy as he started the Harrier's engine, hovered in the air and zoomed off, circling Shell 1 with mach 3 speed.

Adam & Zoe

As Adam and Zoe crossed the CD connecting bridge and approached what seemed to be the wreckage of the entrance to Strut D, they heard manic laughter from inside.

"Ready?" Zoe ordered firmly, glancing to Adam who nodded, equipping his M191A11.

Inside, railings were torn and puncture holes were in the tanks, spilling fluid while thick black smoke filtered throughout.

"Where is she?" Zoe growled, tense. Adam moved carefully, unsure of where to step.

"Ahahahaha!"

Leaping out of the mist, Laughing Octopus stood prominent atop the tank in the centre of the strut. She had four tentacles writhing separately atop her head and wielded a P90 in her real hand and a pocketful of small, spiked homing grenades at her side.

"Laugh with me!"

Laughing Octopus threw the grenades at Adam, which zoomed towards him but he performed an evasive maneuver to avoid them, but only barely. The resulting explosion blew apart a fragment of railing that had shielded him.

Zoe leapt from railing to railing, sword raised as she struck one of the tentacles off but a second whacked her around the face and a third delivered an electroshock which stunned her in place. Before the fourth could impale her, Adam fired several shots towards Laughing Octopus, distracting her but unfortunately her remaining tentacles shielded her body.

Zoe took this opportunity to leap backward, chucking several throwing daggers as she did so. Laughing Octopus shielded her body with her tentacles once more, and the daggers impaled them as she cackled and released another cloud of dark ink.

"Don't let her get you!" shouted Zoe, breathing heavily from the electroshock charge which had nearly meant her sure death.

"Ahahaha!" came the wild laughter from Laughing Octopus.

All of a sudden, Laughing Octopus sprang out of the inky mist and knocked Adam into the wall with one of her tentacles, just as Zoe leapt to cut it off with her sword.

"Ah!" Laughing Octopus' laughter died suddenly.

Adam emptied the remainder of his M191A11 clip into Laughing Octopus, injuring her abdomen as one of her two remaining tentacles knocked him aside once more. Zoe used her sword to glance off the strike from the second tentacle, leapt to avoid a follow-up strike from the first and balanced precariously on the guardrail, back flipping into the air and landing on another railing just as the second tentacle nearly knocked her clean.

Laughing Octopus leapt off the railing into the sediment pool below, using her two remaining tentacles to climb the railings underneath. As she did so, she chucked another bag of spiked homing explosives into the air, half of which went towards Adam and the other aimed at Zoe.

Adam shot most of them out with his pistol but his clip ran dry, and when he leapt to avoid the ensuing explosion he felt his leg go limp and glanced in horror as the burn and pain made him unable to move, in shock.

Meanwhile, Zoe evaded the bombs with ease as her speed was superior, all the while gritting her teeth as Laughing Octopus' manic laughter continued.

"Laugh with me!"

Laughing Octopus rose from underneath one of the railings, far away from where either Adam or Zoe were, revealing a P90 in one arm which she fired in Adam's direction. Zoe leapt to his side, narrowly managing to deflect the bullets in time as Adam crawled into a corner, shaking from the blood loss and unable to rise.

"Help me!" he cried.

Zoe angrily shook her head. She was exhausted from defeating the FROGs and to let this manic, tentacle-wielding monster get to her was too much. She darted from railing to railing, while Laughing Octopus cackled and hid underneath once more.

Zoe landed on the bridge under which Laughing Octopus stood, staying as still as a rock and concentrating, her willpower dominating her fear and exhaustion. Suddenly, Laughing Octopus climbed from underneath the bridge, both tentacles plunged to strike as she raised her P90 to fire.

Zoe dodged the first tentacle, spun an upward strike which took off the second and spun once more to avoid the gunfire, leaping into the air to avoid the smash from the first tentacle and threw her sword down towards Laughing Octopus. The blade struck Laughing Octopus in the tentacle control centre and penetrated her skull.

"Ah - no - " Laughing Octopus sparkled electricity, collapsing to the floor in a fit.

Zoe landed smoothly on the ground, removing her sword from the mechanical monster and releasing all her pent up frustration at once.

"Who's laughing now, huh?" Zoe yelled, her arms working faster than her brain could comprehend, the exoskeleton lending her superhuman strength, the sword cutting through flesh and bone and metal.

Laughing Octopus was laughing no more. Without her armor she lay blonde and Scandinavian, eyes lifeless.

Breathing heavily, Zoe marched over to where Adam whimpered and hoisted him on her shoulder.

"Come on," she said gruffly. "Be a man! Stand up."

"Thanks," Adam was shamefaced to admit it.

Grumbling to herself, Zoe consulted her codec. "Emma, I've taken care of Laughing Octopus. What about the others?"

Clara & Mike

Standing on Strut E Heliport, Clara and Mike watched the Harrier circle the Big Shell in preparation for danger, its speed incredible.

"Stupid Raging Raven," said Clara, readying her M4 rifle. "If Fortune hadn't been stupid enough to be captured and kill herself, she could be here and I could be with Snake - "

"There!" Mike aimed his Stinger missile launcher.

Raging Raven sped around the Big Shell, easily dwarfed by the Harrier who twisted and turned to fire. However, as Raging Raven was smaller she could outmaneuver the Harrier. Vamp had to be careful his gunfire and missiles didn't hit Shell 1.

"Bitch! Die!" Mike fired his Stinger missiles one after the other, his infinite ammo bandanna ensuring he never need to reload. Beside him, Clara fired upon Raging Raven's wings.

Swooping up into view, Raging Raven caught sight of Clara and Mike on the helipad and loosed a missile their way, but it deflected at the last second and zoomed into the stratosphere where it exploded harmlessly.

"Rage! Show me your Rage!"

Mike's Stinger missiles were locking on, but Raging Raven kept flying underneath Strut E so that the missiles were slowly beginning to erode Strut E. Same with the Harrier, Raging Raven knew when to swoop so that the gunfire trailed across the strut's exterior, and any missiles fired were a near miss.

"Fucken hell!" Clara shouted, rushing towards the edge where Raging Raven had disappeared. "Vamp's got the Harrier and even he can't finish the fucking job!"

Raging Raven swooped up all of a sudden, firing her grenade launcher towards Clara but though the grenade skidded on the ground at her feet, it failed to explode. Enraged, Raging Raven barely dodged a round of gunfire from the Harrier as she swooped into the air, only to plummet suddenly towards both Clara and Mike.

"Run!" Clara yelled, both of them leaping apart but Raging Raven's mechanical wing clipped Mike's shoulder so that his arm hung loose and useless.

"Aaah! FUCK!" he swore, dropping his Stinger launcher in pain.

"VAMP!" Clara screamed, as the Harrier missed once more with its rockets. "SHOOT HER DOWN!"

As if on cue, the Harrier's rocket finally collided with Raging Raven who fell from the air in a fiery arc. Colliding with Strut F, the foundations of Shell 1 began to rock as the entire strut went up in flames. Clara went pale, as the Harrier circled overhead and Mike swore loudly, blood splatters everywhere.

"What's going on?" Emma screamed in Clara's codec. "I told you - "

"Fuck up, Emma!" Clara retorted. "The raging bitch is dead. Strut F's been destroyed."

"I can see that on my monitor!" Emma squeaked angrily. "We have another problem - "

"Is it Snake?" Clara could scarcely breathe from the adrenaline. "Is he OK?"

"He and Olga have taken out Crying Wolf," Emma moaned. "But it's Screaming Mantis! She's taking over nanos!"

With a sudden whirr, the line disconnected and Clara and Mike glanced at each other, wary.

"What the fuck?" was Mike's first query, arm hanging limp at his side.

Grace

"Emma?" Grace asked, as Emma suddenly went silent in her chair. Beside her, the lone Tengu tensed.

"I need help, Grace," cried Emma.

Grace surged forth but was held back by the forceful restraint of her Tengu bodyguard, whose sword came on nigh.

"Do not go any further," he warned. "She has been taken over - "

"Move it!" cried Grace, but the Tengu shoved her to the ground and leapt for Emma, who rose like a cat on steroids to claw at Grace's fallen frame.

The Tengu's sword cut Emma in half, so savagely that she remained standing still for a moment before blood spliced her in half. Grace began to cry as the Tengu beheaded her for good measure.

"Communicate to the leaders that the supporting characters have been overtaken," urged the Tengu.

"What?" Grace cried out in confusion, still shaken.

"Snake - Vamp - Olga!" The Tengu repeated furiously. "They're under Screaming Mantis' control. I must… I am being taken over… "

It was then that the Tengu thrust his own sword into his belly, committing seppuku as Grace rushed to the monitor, alerting all leaders on nanos.

"Guys, Screaming Mantis is controlling Snake and Vamp and Olga! Emma just tried to kill me! You've got to get back to Shell 1!"

Adam & Zoe

Adam and Zoe froze as they heard the communication come through on their nanos. Above, they heard a mocking laughter as Vamp descended upon them, hunting knife drawn as Zoe readied her blade and Adam shakingly raised his pistol, limping from the blood loss.

"Ah, what a sweet smell," laughed Vamp, inhaling the stench of blood. "Ninja, it will be my pleasure to take you first. All the longer for the boy to bleed more - "

Zoe leapt first, but Vamp dodged her assault and struck her exoskeleton with a blade to her back, stumbling but she recuperated in anger while Vamp dodged once more, their fight frenetic and fast for both were matched in skill and speed.

"Come at me!" Vamp taunted, evading each strike with dexterity and grace. "More! More! More - "

Adam fired, but Zoe had to evade out of the way and they struck Vamp on the leg. Hissing angrily, his shoulder blade disappeared in flesh and blood, narrowly ducking the slice that would have decapitated him. Vamp leapt in the middle between them.

"You are no match for me!"

Zoe leapt towards Vamp but he held Adam in an almost loving embrace, hunting knife held to his neck. Adam went squeamish with his bloodied leg, while Zoe remained as poised as a jaguar while Vamp laughed mockingly deep in his throat.

"Will you save this poor, pathetic boy?" Vamp mocked Zoe.

"Argh!" Adam somehow managed to get Vamp's underside and kick his leg, rolling out of the chokehold just as Zoe's blade went clean through his face, severing artery and blood vessels. Vamp stumbled for a moment, unable to concede his fate and gasped, while Zoe sent another strike to swiftly decapitate the beast.

"Fuck!" Zoe swore loudly. "We're never gonna beat them at this rate!"

Clara & Mike

"We're gonna have to kill Snake," said Mike grimly, as Clara shook her head in distaste.

"No we're not," Clara went pale. "I'll shoot fucken Screaming Mantis - "

A sudden dart of energy and light met the corners of their eyes; both turned to see Olga as impressive as a white angel dart forth with her sword drawn, as Mike fired his SPAS shotgun but the bullets were cut in half and he went down in blazing glory, blood splattering Clara's eyesight as she fired her rifle, but Olga was closer -

A bullet fired from far off and Clara was left stunned, as the bullet veered out of her trajectory and into Olga's skull, who gasped in pain and collapsed as Clara fired several shots for good measure, turning to Snake who was covered in blood, apparently fighting over his mental capacity.

He stumbled and Clara froze, unable to pull the trigger.

"Shoot me!" he growled, arms quivering as he fired upon Clara, bullets veering away but this was all she needed to fire back at him, but he ducked for cover.

Clara felt a pounding in her heart as she raced between the crates, not needing to dodge Snake's bullets as Screaming Mantis possessed him, rolling behind crates before Clara could shoot him and throwing grenades which fizzed into duds, leaving a stalemate in the air.

"Shoot him!" gargled Mike with blood in his mouth. "Kill the fucker!"

"I'm trying," Clara's eyes bored into him, moving into shooting view only for both their guns to click empty. Suddenly, Snake began running towards her. "Oh, fuck."

He leapt for her and she tried to fight him off but his hands wound around her neck. With Mike barely able to stand let alone raise his gun, she began to lose breath looking at the man she thought she loved, his unshaven jaw and bandanna whistling in the wind as she began to go pale -

"Hiyah!" came Zoe's shout from behind.

Cleanly her blade sliced through Snake's sternum and he fell, unable to speak as Zoe launched a kick with her foot to his head which ended it for him.

Grappling for breath, Zoe helped Clara stand and both rushed over to Mike, who was gravely injured and seconds before death.

"We did it. We killed our bonus characters. Now where the fuck is Mantis?"

"I'm here!" came a sudden cry.

Screaming Mantis descended upon them like a many limbed spider with her hands holding marionettes of both The Sorrow and Psycho Mantis. Floating knives hovered around her person while a black steel armor covered her inner flesh.

"Die, bitch!" Clara unwound the infinite bandanna from her dying brother's head, knotted it at her neck like a scarf and grabbed Mike's fallen Stinger. Screaming Mantis gave a guttural screech as she flew high into the air. The Stinger made its lock on noise and Clara fired without abandon as the infinite bandanna reloaded it automatically. "Die, die, die!"

Screaming Mantis screeched and let loose the knives hovering around its person. Immediately Zoe leapt to intercept, slashing the incoming knives away as Clara's rockets made little impact on Screaming Mantis, if any at all.

"Fuck! How do you beat - " Realisation dawned on her. She grabbed Mike's Makarov where he lay white and still, and fired at the two marionettes of which Screaming Mantis had hold. She screeched as both fell to the ground, lessening her hovering stature somewhat.

"Kill her!" Clara railed to Zoe, who leapt into the air at once, delivering a decapitating strike which sent Screaming Mantis to the ground, discombobulated and extinct at once.

"Well, glad that's over," said Zoe in a deep breath. Clara had little to say, glancing at her dead brother.

"Yeah. Good thing we made it," she said bitterly, unable to hide how traumatic Snake's death had been for her.


End file.
